


Cowboys and Indians by blarney stone

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-11
Updated: 1998-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dull night at home leads Jim and Blair to play old by Blarney Stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Indians by blarney stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Sentinel and this is my first

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *

  Disclaimer: Jim and Blair belong

to those nice people at Pet Fly.

  Summary: A dull night at home leads Jim and Blair to play old chilchood games. 

  Author's notes: I'm new to the Sentinel and this is my first attempt at fan fiction for the show, so If nobody minds, this story will mostly be just mindless sex.  Okay? 

  **************************************************  
  

 

Cowboys and Indians  


by

[blarney stone](mailto:blarney_stone@webtv.net)

  
[](mailto:blarney_stone@webtv.net) 

  "This is a stupid show," Blair said irritably.  He glanced

sideways at Jim to see his reaction. Jim kept shoveling popcorn into his

mouth, oblivious to his partner's comments. Frowning, Blair tried again,

"I  
said this is a stupid show.  This guy does nothing but kick people

in the head.  Look at that, he could pull his gun and subdue that

bankrobber right now, but what does he do? Challenge him to a karate fight!  
I mean, come on!  They wouldn't really let him be a Texas Ranger

if he behaved that way."

  Jim, crunching loudly, continued to ignore him.  Blair closed his eyes, took several deep calming breaths, then knocked the popcorn out of Jim's lap and onto the floor. The Sentinel regarded him with amusement. "What's the matter, Chief? Feeling neglected?"  He reached out with one of his big hands to grab his Guide, but Blair scrambled off the couch and out of reach. 

  "Is sex your answer to everything, Jim?  Wait, don't answer that," Blair said. 

  Jim stretched out on the couch, looking for all the world like a big cat relaxed, but still ready to pounce if the need arose.  "Okay, Blair. What do you want to do?" 

  "I think we should take this opportunity to talk about our relationship,"  he suggested. 

  "No, no, let's _not_ talk!" Jim crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest and frowned in a way that if Blair didn't know better, he could have sworn was a pout. "Can't we do something fun?" 

  Blair perched on the arm of the couch and said, "But talking can be fun. We could explore our inner child." 

  "I don't have an inner child." 

  "Yes you do. You just need to find a way to reach him," Blair's face lit up as inspiration hit him.  "I know, we could play a game!" 

  "Like what, monopoly?" 

  "No, the games you played when you were a kid." 

  "Football?" 

  "No, Jim!  Didn't you ever pretend when you were a kid? You know, like pretending to be a pirate or something like that." 

  Jim grinned wickedly.  "I can be a pirate and you can be the son of a rich merchant that I'm holding for ransom." 

  Blair shook his head in disgust.  "Not that kind of pretending.  I mean the kind that you used to do when you were little.  Non-sexual.  Do you think you can do that?" 

  Jim mulled it over.  "Well, I don't know. ." Seeing Blair's expression, he relented.  "Oh okay.  I used to play cowboys and indians.  I guess we could do that if you really want to." 

  "You mean, cowboys and indigenous Americans," Blair corrected. 

  "Don't go PC-ing me, Chief. I'm the one who spent the time in Peru with the indigenous Americans."  Jim huffed. 

  "Oh all right."  Blair stood up, and pushed his long brown hair behind his ears. "I'll be a noble Apache warrior, and you can be the heartless invader, come to steal my land and murder my people. . " 

  "Wait a minute," Jim interupted.  "I want to be the indian.  You can be the cowboy." 

  "I can't do that!" Blair said indignantly.  "I have serious moral issues with.  ." 

  "If I can't be the indian, then I'm not going to play,"  Jim said serenely. 

  "Okay, okay, I'll be the cowboy," Blair gave in with a sigh. "What do you want me to do?" 

  "Stay right there. I'll be back in a minute," Jim ordered and raced up the stairs.  Several minutes passed and when he came down, he was carrying a  small cowboy hat, and a toy gunbelt with with two toy guns. "Here, put this on." 

  Blair eyed the toys suspiciously. "What are you doing with these things?" 

  "Oh, uh, there a birthday gift for the son of a friend of mine.  You don't know her.  Put 'em on!"  Jim encouraged. 

  Reluctantly, Blair put the hat on and strapped the belt around his waist.  He slid the two guns into the holsters.  Grimacing, he faced Jim and said, "Now what?" 

  "Go up the stairs. Then come down and well, be a cowboy," Jim instructed. 

  Muttering to himself, Blair climbed the stairs. At the top, he sighed and started back down. "Oh look at all of this untouched wilderness, " he said loudly.  "I think I'll kill all the native life, both people and  
animals, and run a railroad through the middle of it.  Of course, I'll also have to  chop down all the trees and destroy the environment, but that's a small price to pay for progress."  As he reached the bottom,  
two hands reached out and yanked him off the stairs. A plastic tomahawk pressed againt his throat.  "Jim?" he squeaked. 

  "Quiet white man.  I don't want to hear any more of your lies!  I'm going to make you pay for all the things you've done."  Jim took the cowboy hat off and flipped it across the room. "Look at all that hair!  If ever a white man was asking to be scalped, it's you."  He twined the thick, curly locks around his hand. 

  "Ow, not so rough!" Blair complained. 

  "Oh, you want to  beg then? Perhaps, if you get down on your hands and knees, I might be persuaded to let you live,"  Jim hissed in his ear. 

  Blair wriggled to free himself.  "I thought we weren't going to play those kind of games," he accused. 

  Jim pulled the hair playfully.  "Start begging," he said and pushed Blair to his knees. 

  Turned on in spite of himself, Blair put on his best puppy dog face and pleaded, "Oh please don't kill me, great warrior, even though I deserve to die.  I'll do anything, _anything_ that you want." 

  Jim smiled and unsnapped his pants. "Anything?" 

  Blair grinned up at him, and moved closer.  He pulled Jim's tee shirt up and licked his stomach. "Do you like that, my noble captor?" 

  "Oh yeah!" 

  Blair slowly slid Jim's pants and briefs down to his ankles.  He gasped in exaggerated suprise. "Tell me, are all the native people of this land as well equipped as you are, mighty one?" 

  "I sincerely doubt it." 

  Blair choked back laughter and kissed his magnificent cock. Jim shivered with delight.  he licked the considerable lenghth of the shaft, revelling in the taste of his beloved. Jim's hands gently ran through  
Blair's hair.  "Come on, cowboy," he encouraged. 

  Closing his eyes, Blair happily fitted the swollen cock into his mouth. Jim's moans told him that he wouldn't last long.  Blair sucked mercilessly. Groaning something that Blair couldn't quite make out, Jim shuddered  violently, and came.  Blair looked up at him with loving eyes and a sticky face, and said,  
"So, My enormous warrior lover, do I get to live?" 

  Jim roared with laughter and dropped to his knees.  He pushed the smaller man down on to his back and struggled to get his shoes, then pants off. 

  "Is that a yes," laughed Blair.  Laughter turned to moaning as Jim engulfed his penis with his mouth.  Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's shoulders and kneaded his back.  "Jim, Jim!" he whispered gently,  
struggling to rise up slightly.  He caressed Jim's neck and head, as the other licked, teased and sucked him until his conciousness started to fade. "Jim!" he gasped and fell back exhausted. 

  JIm moved his head up and rested it on Blair's belly.  "That was fun. We'll have to explore our inner child again sometime." 

  the end. 

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *


End file.
